harrypotterfanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Raf Cahe
Rafael ,,Raf"'' ''Sean Cahe'' — uczeń Hogwartu, krukon.'' Wczesne dzieciństwo Gdy miał dziesięć lat, poznał swoją sąsiadkę, Pansy Parkinson, która ,,wszczepiła" mu poglądy o wyższości czystej krwi. Rok później dostał list z Hogwartu i poszedł z Pansy na ulicę Pokątną. Wybrał szatę, różdżkę i inne przybory, po czym kupił Puszczyka, którego nazwał Lenbir. Rok pierwszy Podróż do Hogwartu Pojechał na stację King's Cross Błędnym Rycerzem. Zdążył na pociąg w ostatniej chwili. W pociągu dosiadł się do drobnej, rudej dziewczynki. Po pewnym czasie zagadał do niej. Dowiedział się, że nazywa się Ginny Weasley i że ma sześciu braci, z czego dwóch z nich ukończyło szkołę, a jeden jest Prefektem. Później dosiadła się do nich ładna dziewczynka o blond włosach i różowych okularkach czytająca czasopismo do góry nogami. Szybko znalazła z nimi wspólny język. Potem Raf wyszedł z przedziału i przebrał się w szaty Hogwarckie. Ceremonia Przydziału thumb|Luna Lovegood-koleżanka RafaNa Ceremonii Przydziału, polegającej na włożeniu magicznego kapelusza na głowę, dowiedział się że dziewczynka o blond włosach i różowych okularkach nazywa się Luna Lovegood. Została przydzielona do Ravenclawu. Potem Ginny Weasley przydzielono do Gryffindoru. Po kilku ślizgonach przyszła kolej na niego. Tiara przydzieliła go do Ravenclawu, domu dla ludzi inteligentnych i ambitnych. Ucieszył się, że jest w tym samym domu co Luna. Uczta powitalna i dormitorium Po krótkiej przemowie dyrektora szkoły, Albusa Dumbledore'a, wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia. Raf zjadł rekordową ilość dyniowych pasztecików, bo aż jedenaście. Ku zdumieniu jego i niektórych uczniów, puste talerze same się napełniały.Później uczniowie poszli za Prefektem do swoich dormitoriów. Raf dostał dormitorium razem z Irrestesem Mystre'em, Peterem Understuffem oraz Lygonem McScoundrelem. Pierwsze dni i napis na ścianie Przez kilka pierwszych dni Raf całkowicie zmienił swoje poglądy na temat czystości krwi oraz stał się ulubieńcem nauczycieli, nawet Snape niechętnie musiał przyznać, że nie ma do chłopaka zastrzeżeń. Pewnego dnia profesor Flitwick stwierdził, że znalazł usterkę w jego różdżce, po czym mu ją zabrał. Potem Raf naraził się Filchowi zabierając paszteciki dyniowe ze stołówki. Musiał pójść z nim do jego gabinetu, jednak w połowie drogi natrafili na zbiorowisko nauczycieli kręcących się wokoło unieruchomionej pani Norris i nabazgranego krwią napisu na ścianie. Brzmiał on tak: ,,Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Strzeżcie się, wrogowie Dziedzica!" Raf czytał legendę o Komnacie Tajemnic, więc domyślił'' się, że chodzi o Dziedzica Slytherina, wiedział też, że Bazyliszek unieruchomił panią Norris, ponieważ była mugolskiego pochodzenia. Właśnie zastanawiał się, czy koty mogą być mugolakami, kiedy Filch zaczął wrzeszczeć ,,Zabili ją! Zabili ją!". Raf dopiero teraz spotrzegł słynne trio: Hermionę Granger, Rona Weasleya i sławnego Harry'ego Pottera, stojących tuż obok pani Norris. Szarpnął woźnego za rękaw, powstrzymując go od rzucenia się na nich, po czym podszedł do profesor McGonagall i szepnął jej do ucha, że kotka nie jest martwa lecz spetryfikowana. Wicedyrektorka uspokoiła woźnego, po czym poszła powiedzieć to Prefektom. Potem profesor Flitwick oddał mu różdżkę. Lekcje z Lockhartem i Klub Pojedynków Nauczycielem OPCM był Gilderoy Lockhart. Przez wszystkie lekcje chwalił się, jakich to cudnych wyczynów dokonał. Raf przez cały czas, kiedy Lockhart gadał, Cahe czytał książkę o mitach greckich mugoli. Pewnego razu Lockhart nakrył go na tym, spytał, co to za książkę czyta. Wtedy Raf szybko odpowiedział, że jedną z historii o poskramianiu wilkołaków autorstwa Gilderoya. Lockhart pogłaskał go i przyznał 10 punktów Ravenclawowi. Kilka dni później Raf dowiedział się, że Lockhart zakłada klub pojedynków. Zaciekawiło go to, więc poszedł na spotkanie. Musiał się pojedynkować z jego koleżanką z pociągu, Ginny Weasley. Udało mu się ją pokonać, jednak Lockhart stwierdził że wszystko robili źle i że wraz ze Snape'em pokazał ,,jak to się powinno thumb|left|Klub Pojedynkówrobić". Jednak Snape pokonał Gilderoya; ten drugi tłumaczył się, że dał Snape'owi fory. Później pojedynkowali się Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter. Malfoy użył zaklęcia Serpensortia, które wytworzyło węża. Kobra skierowała się ku pewnemu Puchonowi, Justynowi Finch-Fletchleyowi, jednak Harry powiedział coś do niej po dziwnym języku i kobra skierowała się w inną stronę. Lockhart chciał ją zniszczyć, jednak tylko podrzucił ją w powietrze. Wtedy Snape użył zaklęcia Vipera Evanesca i kobra zniknęła. Raf domyślił się, że Harry jest wężousty i wytłumaczył to kilku krukonom, jednak puchoni byli wściekli. Kłótnia na błoniach W ciągu kolejnych dni Raf zacieśnił więzi przyjacielskie z Luną i Prefektem Rogerem Daviesem. Potem krukoni dowiedzieli się o spetryfikowaniu kolejnych mugolaków. Tym razem ofiarami byli puchon Justyn Finch-Fletchley i gryfon z rocznika Rafa i Luny, Colin Creevey. Doszła ich także wieść o odwołaniu rozgrywek Quidditcha, na co Roger powiedział, że to nie fair. Potem, we wspólnej zabawie na błoniach natknęli się na Dracona Malfoya, który opowiadał swoim kolegom i koleżance (którą Raf rozpoznał, to była jego sąsiadka, Pansy Parkinson) jak nazwał Hermionę Granger szlamą. Luna powiedziała mu, że to bardzo niegrzeczne określenie i że używają go tylko w Sprzysiężeniu Zgniłego Kła, w odpowiedzi Malfoy nazwał ją Pomyluną. Wtedy Raf rzucił w Malfoya oszałamiaczem, lecz ślizgon się uchylił i zaklęcie trafiło w Crabbe'a. Wywiązała się walka, Padma Patil dołączyła do krukonów i obezwładniła Pansy i Blaise'a Zabiniego. Roger Davies dostał wysypki przez Malfoya. Gdy walka zbliżała się ku końcowi, przyszła profesor McGonagall i wszystkich ukarała punktami ujemnymi; pięć punktów za każdego uczestnika bójki. Malfoy powiedział, że to niesprawiedliwe, bo ich było więcej, ale McGonagall dodatkowo dała im wszystkim szlaban. Komnata Tajemnic, szlaban i koniec roku Następnego wieczoru krukoni i ślizgoni przyszli na boisko od Quidditcha. Mieli umyć i odświeżyć bramki, które były brudne i zardzewiałe. Roger powiedział, że Harry Potter odnalazł Komnatę Tajemnic i że ma go na podsłuchu. Odkrył też, że została spetryfikowana jego koleżanka Penelopa Clearwater oraz przyjaciółka Harry'ego, Hermiona Granger. Zabrali się do roboty a kiedy skończyli, już świtało. Następnego wieczoru niewyspani poszli na boisko od Quidditcha aby zaklęciami zedrzeć rdzę z obręczy, lecz wtedy podsłuch zaczął działać. Harry Potter wraz z Ronem Weasleyem odkryli, że Gilderoy Lockhart pomysły na książki autobiograficzne bierze od innych znanych czarodziejów i inne rzeczy ,jednak najważniejszy był fakt, że Ginny Weasley otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic, jednak wtedy była pod kontrolą Lorda Voldemorta ukrytego w dzienniku. Okazało się też, że Harry mieczem zabił Bazyliszka. Później Harry odkrył podsłuch i kazał krukonom wyczyścić pamięć Malfoyowi i jego paczce. Na polecenie gryfona Roger zmodyfikował ślizgonom wspomnienia. Kilka dni później było zakończenie roku. Gryffindor zdobył Puchar Domów. Wszyscy zdali do następnej klasy i na uczcie najedli się do syta. Potem wrócili do Anglii pociągiem Hogwarts Express. Rok drugi Wakacje i podróż do Hogwartu po raz drugi Wakacje minęły Rafowi bardzo szybko. W końcu nadszedł ów pamiętny dzień w którym Raf, Luna i Ginny po raz drugi wyprawią się do Hogwartu. Jednak w pociągu było bardzo zimno. Okazało się, że z Azkabanu uciekł morderca Syriusz Black, a to zimno spowodowane jest obecnością dementorów, zakapturzonych istot wysysających radość z człowieka mających zadanie odnaleźć Blacka. Cały pociąg obiegła wieść, że Harry Potter zemdlał na ich widok. Uczta powitalna Na uczcie wysłuchali narzekań Dumbledore'a na to, że dementorzy muszą kręcić się po Hogwarcie. Raf miał okazję bliżej poznać gryfonów Neville'a Longbottoma oraz Harry'ego Pottera. Podczas nakładania obiadu opowiedzieli sobie co nieco o sobie. Neville jednak stłukł talerz. Raf pomyślał, że Neville powinien trafić do Hufflepuffu. Incydent na śniadaniu Podczas śniadania Raf zobaczył nową potrawę: pastę z pomidorów. Nałożył sobie jej cały talerz i szedł w kierunku stołu krukonów, kiedy ktoś na niego wpadł. Cahe przewrócił się i wpadł na o rok starszego ślizgona, Arktusa Lestrange przy okazji brudząc go paćką pomidorową. Raf zobaczył, że to Neville go potrącił i zaczął wyzywać gryfona od niezdar i głupków. Wówczas wściekły ślizgon zaciągnął krukona na dziedziniec i wyciągnął różdżkę. Raf przestraszył się, bo ślizgon był starszy, ale zaczął walczyć. Nie chcąc narobić sobie kłopotów użył niegroźnego zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa, powodując, że małe kamyczki spadły na Arktusa. Ślizgon wściekł się i nazwał krukona mieszańcem, a potem stwierdził że Raf po tej kłótni trafi do Szpitala Świętego Munga. Potem Lestrange wyczarował węża za pomocą zaklęcia Serpensortia. Cahe nie mógł sobie przypomnieć zaklęcia unieszkodliwiającego węża, więc rzucał w gada oszałamiacze, jednak nic to nie dało. Potem ślizgon strzelił w Rafa oszałamiaczem, a ten stracił przytomność. Potem do nieprzytomnego podbiegł Roger Davies i zabrał go do dormitorium. Napaści na Grubą Damę i Malfoya Raf obudził się po lekcjach. Zobaczył nad sobą zmartwioną twarz Neville'a i smutną twarz Luny. Neville zaczął przepraszać Rafa, ale ten mu wybaczył. Potem okazało się, że Syriusz Black chciał włamać się do dormitorium gryfonów i w tym celu oszpecił portret Grubej Damy. Kilka dni później lekcje ONMS-u mieli z Hagridem akurat trzecioroczniacy. Tam Draco Malfoy nabijał się z hipogryfa Hardodzioba, który za karę drapnął go żartobliwie pazurkiem. Oczywiście Malfoy zrobił wielką aferę z tego powodu i Hagrid został zawieszony. Luna i Raf poszli do gajowego pocieszać go. Hagrid wyjawił im, że Minister Magii za sprawą Lucjusza Malfoya skazał Hardodzioba na śmierć. Lekcja z Remusem Lupinem i dalsze losy, aż do końca roku Raf słyszał od Neville'a iż Remus Lupin prowadzi lekcje bardzo umiejętnie, toteż nie mógł się doczekać pierwszej lekcji z nim. Uczyli się o wodnikach Kappa. Po lekcji Raf już wiedział, jak je poskromić. Później, w nocy dementorzy postanowili wtargnąć do dormitorium krukonów. Raf jako pierwszy to zauważył, alethumb|left|Remus Lupin-nauczyciel Rafa jedna słabowita krówka-patronus nie dała rady odpędzić całej masy dementorów. W końcu na pomoc przyszli profesorowie Dumbledore i Flitwick, którzy wygonili zakapturzone istoty. Jednak dementorzy zdążyli złożyć pocałunek na uczniu mugolskiej krwi, Lygonie McScoundrelu, który był przyjacielem Rafa. Dumbledore był wściekły. Jednak reszta roku poszła Rafowi wspaniale i wszystkie egzaminy zdał celująco. Potem wrócił do domu. Rok trzeci Podróż do Hogwartu oraz rozmowa o finale mistrzostw w Quidditchu Raf pierwszego września odjechał z peronu 9 3/4 i dosiadł się do Petera Understuffa i Luny. Blondynka powiedziała mu, że w tym roku będzie w Hogwarcie Turniej Trójmagiczny. Peter i Raf znali jego zasady. Wówczas rozmowa zeszła na temat mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu. Peter stwierdził, że był na mistrzostwach i że to Barty Crouch Senior wyczarował mroczny znak. Raf powiedział, że oglądał finał w telewizji i to Igor Karkarow wyczarował znak. Peter spytał, co niby dyrektor Durmstrangu miałby tam robić, na co Luna powiedziała, że Wiktor Krum, słynny szukający bułgarskiej reprezentacji chodzi jeszcze do szkoły i to do Durmstrangu. Dodała też, że Durmstrang przyjedzie do Hogwartu na turniej. Wtedy Peter podniecił się i zaczął opowiadać o tym, że poprosi Wiktora aby ten podpisał mu wszystkie podręczniki. Później przebrali się w Hogwarckie szaty. Przyjazd innych szkół, Szalonooki Moody i Czara Ognia thumb|162px|Szalonooki MoodyPo uczcie powitalnej do Hogwartu przyjechały szkoły Beauxbatons i Durmstrang. Dumbledore wyjawił zasady Turnieju Trójmagicznego, lecz nagle ktoś wszedł do zamku. Był to Szalonooki Moody, spóźniony nowy nauczyciel OPCM-u. Powiedział, że na wielkiej sali jest brzydki sufit i usiadł. Zrobiło się cicho. Później Dumbledore wyjaśnił, że nazwiska do turnieju trzeba będzie wrzucać do Czary Ognia, jednak są tam magiczne zabezpieczenia i tylko siedemnastolatki mogą tam wrzucać kandydatury. Raf usłyszał, że bliźniacy Weasleyowie użyją eliksiru podstarzającego. Potem wszyscy się rozeszli, a do Rafa dołączył Peter Understuff, chwalący się że Wiktor Krum podpisał mu się na podręczniku do historii magii.. Wiktor Krum thumb|left|95px|Wiktor KrumOd samego rana wszystkie dziewczyny uganiały się za Wiktorem Krumem. Nawet chłopcy prosili go o rady dotyczące Quidditcha. Po śniadaniu Krum skierował się do sali z Czarą Ognia otoczony przez fanów. Gdy weszli, z sali wyszedł właśnie popularny Cedrik Diggory, wcześniej wrzuciwszy swoje nazwisko do Czary. Obok thumb|102px|Bliźniacy Weasley próbujący wrzucić swoje nazwiska do Czary Ogniarozmawiali Albus Dumbledore i Bartemiusz Crouch Senior, który też przyjechał na to ważne wydarzenie. Bliźniacy Weasleyowie wypijali właśnie eliksir starzejący, a potem wrzucili swoje nazwiska do Czary Ognia. Jednakże bariera czasowa odrzuciła i bliźniaków i zgłoszenia, dodatkowo powodując wyrośnięcie długich, białych bród Fredowi i George'owi. Dumbledore roześmiał się. Potem Wiktor wrzucił kandydaturę do Czary i odszedł wraz z gronem fanów. Czworo reprezentantów thumb|left|104px|Czwarty reprezentant-Harry PotterWreszcie nadszedł dzień losowania kandydatów. Raf z niecierpliwością na to czekał. Czara wyrzuciła nazwisko z Beauxbatons-Fleur Delacour, francuzka ćwierć-wila. Z Durmstrangu wylosowano Wiktora Kruma. Z Hogwartu pójdzie Cedrik Diggory. Wtem stało się coś niesamowitego-Czara wyrzuciła czwarte nazwisko. Czwartym reprezentantem okazał się Harry Potter. Raf pomyślał, tak jak zresztą wielu innych, że to niesprawiedliwe, że Potter mógł, mimo tego, że ma dopiero czternaście lat. Bliźniacy Weasleyowie strasznie się denerwowali. Po zamieszaniu i zakończeniu wydarzenia, na którym Bartemiusz Crouch Senior powiedział, że jeśli Czara coś powie to tak ma być, Raf znalazł kartkę z kandydaturą Harry'ego Pottera. Było na niej napisane: ,,Harry Potter. Mahoutokoro". Raf stwierdził, że to ktoś musiał wrzucić karteczkę za Pottera. Podejrzewał bezdusznego polityka, Barty'ego Croucha Sr. Raf spytał Harry'ego, czy ten wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary, ale Harry odpowiedział, że nie. Raf po jego ruchu ciała stwierdził, że Harry mówi prawdę. Animagia thumb|left|137px|Raf jako animag na podłodze dormitorium,,''Peter! Jestem skolopendrą! Jestem skolopendrą!" -Raf do Petera Understuffa po odkryciu swojej zdolności animagicznej. Podczas zabawy na podwórku w chowanego z innymi krukonami Raf schował się za krzakiem i naprężył mięśnie, aby wyluzować napięcie, które spowodowała Padma Patil zbliżająca się do jego kryjówki. Wtedy powoli zaczął się kurczyć, aż stał się skolopendrą. Domyślił się, że jest animagiem. natychmiast przywrócił sobie dawną postać i ogłosił to wszystkim krukonom na podwórku. Potem pobiegł do dormitorium i powiedział to siedzącemu tam Peterowi Understuffowi, jednak ten nie chciał uwierzyć. Wtedy Raf mu to zaprezentował. Peter zazdrościł mu tej sztuki i prosił Cahe'a cały czas, aż w końcu Raf obiecał nauczyć go animagii. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne Alastor Moody, nowy nauczyciel OPCM-u pokazał uczniom 3 klasy zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Rafowi spodobało się uśmiercające zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. ''Raf poprosił potem Moody'ego o żuki ćwiczebne. Trenował na nich Imperius, zaklęcie kontrolujące kogoś i Cruciatus, zaklęcie torturujące. Następnego dnia na schodach Raf ponownie spotkał Arktusa Lestrange'a, ślizgona, który pojedynkował się z nim w drugiej klasie. Lestrange znowu mu dopiekł, śmiejąc się, że Raf dorasta w mugolskim mieście. Wtedy wściekły Cahe rzucił Cruciatusa w ślizgona. Arktusa to nie zabolało, bo zaklęcie było za słabe, ale siła uderzenia strąciła go ze schodów. To wszystko widział Zachariasz Smith, wredny puchon. Chciał nakablować Snape'owi. Raf błagał go, ale puchon nie ustępował. Wtedy Luna się wtrąciła i przypomniała Zachariaszowi o jakiejś umowie. Smith wtedy wymiękł i opowiedział Dumbledore'owi załagodzoną wersję. Potem Dumbledore poprosił go do swojego gabinetu i powiedział ,,tylko trolle", a potem wypuścił Rafa. Potem Raf spytał Lunę, co to była za umowa, a ona odpowiedziała, że Zachariasz potłukł jej sowę, a ona warunkowo nie nakablowała tego nauczycielom. Pierwsze zadanie thumb|left|Harry Potter uciekający przed Rogogonem WęgierskimW końcu nadszedł dzień pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Raf, Luna i Peter usiedli na trybunach w przed-przed-ostatnim rzędzie. Zadaniem miało być zdobycie jajka pilnowanego przez smoka. Cedrik Diggory miał rozprawić się ze Smokiem Szwedzkim Krótkopyskim, Fleur Delacour z Zielonym Pospolitym Walijskim, słynny Wiktor Krum dostał Ogniomiota Chińskiego, a nieszczęsnemu młodemu Harry'emu Potterowi najgroźniejszy Rogogon Węgierski. Cedrikowi udało się przechytrzyć smoka transmutując kamień w psa, co odwróciło uwagę Krótkopyskiego, jednak puchon wyszedł z potyczki ciężko poparzony. Fleur Delacour uśpiła gada, który chrapiąc podpalił jej sukienkę. Wiktor Krum oślepił przeciwnika, co jednak zaskutkowało zmiażdżeniem przez smoka kilku jaj, przez co odjęto bułgarowi punkty. W końcu nadszedł Harry Potter. Przywołał on swoją miotłę, ''Błyskawicę, ''lecz smok gonił czwartoroczniaka nawet wtedy, kiedy ten był na miotle. Jednak w końcu Harry dotrwał do końca. Wszystkim czterem udało się zdobyć złote jajo. Gdy Potter je otworzył, ze środka wydobył się okropny wrzask. Boże narodzenie Na Boże Narodzenie Raf czekał od dawna. Dostał słodycze od swoich rodziców, fasolki Bertiego Botta które tak bardzo lubił od Petera Understuffa, mugolski nożyk od Rogera Daviesa oraz całoroczną prenumeratę ,,Żonglera" od Luny. Sam rónież wysłał parę prezentów, w tym pocztówkę do rodziców, samodzielnie wystrugane z marchewek koraliki Lunie, rękawice do gry w Quidditcha Rogerowi Daviesowi i Rozciągliwki Malinowe Peterowi Understuffowi. Posłał również czekoladki swojemu koledze z dormitorium, Irrestesowi Mystre'owi. Następnego dnia miał się odbyć Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Niestety można było na niego pójść tylko pod warunkiem, że ma się ukończone czternaście lat. Rogerowi udało się zaprosić piękną blondynkę z Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour. Wtedy trzecioklasiści mieli wypad do Hogsmeade. W Miodowym Królestwie Podczas pobytu w Hogsmeade Luna, Peter i Raf zamówili sobie kremowe piwa w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami. Rozmawiali o Turnieju Trójmagicznym i innych szkołach. W pewnym momencie Peter zasugerował, że Hagrid podkochuje się w Olimpii Maxime, dyrektorce Beauxbatons. Według krukona była ona półolbrzymką, tak jak Hagrid, a to było przyczyną ich miłości. Raf ciągle okazywał nieufność co do Barty'ego Croucha, podejrzewał go o sabotaż i wrzucenie nazwiska Harry'ego do Czary Ognia i że wiedział, co polityk w obronie stanowiska zrobił. Z kolei Peterowi się niethumb|Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków spodobał nowy nauczyciel OPCM, Alastor Moody. Understuff powiedział, że jest jakby powariowany i przez niego Harry może mieć kłopoty. Raf zaprzeczył, mówiąc, że Moody zapełnił połowę cel w Azkabanie i że Peter po takiej służbie też by ześwirował. Luna natomiast podejrzewała o to Fleur Delacour. Powiedziała, że Fleur potajemnie pracuje dla Francuskiego Stowarzyszenia Ładniuteńkich Czarownic. Raf roześmiał się dyskretnie. Potem poszli do Miodowego Królestwa, najlepszego sklepu ze słodyczami. Kupili mnóstwo słodyczy, takich jak Jęzolepki, Cukrowe Pióra czy Żelkowatych Szachów. Luna i Peter rozegrali tymi ostatnimi sprawną partyjkę, którą wygrał Peter, poprzez sprytne zaszachowanie króla Luny gońcem o smaku jabłkowym i truskawkową królówką. Na koniec Luna zjadła swoich cytrynowych i gruszkowych, a Peter swoich truskawkowych i jabłkowych. Po powrocie mieli czas wolny, choć była już noc. Zjedli razem pudełko Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta, którą Raf dostał od Petera. Luna założyła wisiorek z marchewkowych koralików Rafowej roboty. Raf trafiał na dobre smaki, jednak raz wylosowała mu się lodowa i dwa razy glonowa. Nauka Animagii Tak jak Raf obiecał, w pewien deszczowy, sobotni wieczór Cahe zabrał Petera Understuffa na błonia. Chciał nauczyć go Animagii, lecz nie wiedział, jak się za to zabrać. W końcu wymyślił. Powiedział Peterowi, aby się spiął i skupił się tylko na chęci zamienienia się w jakieś zwierzę. Ten zrobił to, ale zamiast tego wyrósł mu dziób. Raf powiedział koledze, że ten jest metamorfomagiem, na co Peter się ucieszył i obiecał Rafowi dwie puszki Fasolek Bertiego Botta. Drugie zadanie Podczas drugiego zadania Raf został przeniesiony na dziwnych, niewidzialnych stworach na trzy wieżyczki na wodzie. Uczestnicy TT tym razem mieli ocalić bliskie osoby. Krum, Potter, Diggory i thumb|280px|Wieżyczki-miejsce, gdzie siadała widowniaDelacour skoczyli do wody. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy z wody wynurzyła się Fleur, cała w druzgotkach. Około dwudziestu minut później z wody wynurzył się Cedrik Diggory trzymający przyjaciółkę Rogera Daviesa, Cho Chang. Potem Wiktor Krum przypłynął z Hermioną Granger. Ostatni wynurzył się Harry Potter, niosący dwie osoby: siostrę Fleur, Gabrielle Delacour oraz rudego Rona Weasleya. Rafowi spodobała się mała Gabrielle, po powrocie do dormitorium stwierdził, że jest piękna. Wtedy Luna z niewiadomego powodu się nadąsała i zaczęła czytać ,,Żonglera" do góry nogami. Wiadomość od Moody'ego Pewnego dnia Raf dostał na śniadaniu dziwną wiadomość przez sowę Hrebbę, największego ,,wroga" Lenbira. Mówiła ona, że Peter, Luna i on mają się stawić w zakazanym lesie wieczorem. Raf myślał, że to pułapka, ale podszedł do niego Alastor Moody i powiedział, że on wysłał wiadomość i powinni podejść tam, bo on z nimi będzie i że krukoni są mu potrzebni do złapania śmierciożerców. Peter nie chciał, ponieważ wtedy zaczynało się trzecie zadanie TT, ale ciekawość u niego zwyciężyła. Ayvar Reekster Krukoni stawili się o umówionej porze w dobrym miejscu, Moody już tam czekał. Zaprowadził ich prosto do...zagrody z trollami, której pilnował ubrany na czerwono wilkołak. Moody przedstawił im go jako Ayvara Reekstera i powiedział, że bardzo mu przykro, ale krukoni mogliby mu pokrzyżować plany. Raf chciał rzucić na niego zaklęcie, ale nauczyciel OPCM już zdążył się deportować. Reekster powiedział, że poznaje Petera i że pamięta, jak zamordował jego dziadków. Wtedy księżyc w pełni pojawił się na niebie. Ayvar otworzył zagrodę, w której było pięć trolli (trzy duże i dwa małe) po czym przeobraził się w krwiożerczego wilka. Raf przypomniał sobie słowa Dumbledore'a, kiedy Cahe użył thumb|110px|Przemieniony Ayvar ReeksterCruciatusa na ślizgonie; ,,tylko trolle". Bez wahania więc użył zaklęcia Cruciatus na olbrzymim trollu leśnym. Potwór upadł na ziemię z bólu. Wtedy Luna szybko strzeliła w leżącego trolla oszałamiaczem. Peter zaklęciami odpierał nacierającego na niego Ayvara Reekstera. Raf powalił drugiego trolla, tym razem małego, zaklęciem ''Rictusempra', ''co spowodowało u potwora niekontrolowane łaskotki, dzięki którym wpadł w błoto. Wtedy Raf związał go zaklęciem ''Incarcerous. ''Wtem olbrzymia kreatura leśna, która właśnie wyszła z zagrody uderzyła maczugą w miejsce tuż obok Rafa i Luny. Obydwaj krukoni upadli na podłogę. Wtedy pełnia księżyca została zasłonięta przez chmury, a Ayvar stał się zwykłym człowiekiem. Powalił Petera jakimś niewerbalnym thumb|Martwy Cedrik Diggoryzaklęciem, po czym powiedział, że pokaże im, co się dzieje z ich przyjaciółmi. Za pomocą różdżki wyświetlił mglisty obraz, który pokazywał nieznanego im rudego człowieka mordującego Cedrika Diggory'ego. Później ukazał im się obraz profesora Flitwicka zbierającego grupę uczniów, aby znaleźć Rafa, Lunę i Petera. Następnie pokazał im wynurzającą się z garnka wysoką postać, od której nawet przez wizję wiało grozą. Ayvar powiedział, że to Lord Voldemort, po czym wygasił wizję. 'P'ojedynek sów i akcja ratunkowa Nagle z nieba sfrunął Lenbir prowadząc Rogera Daviesa, profesora Flitwicka i kilku gryfonów, w tym George'a i Freda Weasleyów, lecących na miotłach. Wszyscy zeskoczyli ze swoich pojazdów i stanęli do walki z trollami i wilkołakiem. Flitwick wystrzelił ''Petrificus Totalus w stronę Reekstera. Fred i George wspólnymi siłami utopili w jeziorku małego trolla. Roger Davies unikał maczugi innego z potworów, po czym strzelił w niego jakimś zaklęciem. Flitwick wrzucił Ayvara Reekstera do zagrody, po czym oszołomił dużego trolla, a potem stanął do walki z ich przywódcą, który właśnie znokautował Rogera Daviesa. Inni gryfoni i krukoni również strzelali zaklęciami w króla trolli. Wtem księżyc znowu się odsłonił. Ayvar Reekster zmienił się z powrotem w wilka, jednakże odważny Peter Understuff stanął z nim do walki. Raf chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby uważał, ale Peter tego nie słuchał. Wskoczył na drzewo i prowokował wilkołaka, a gdy ten się już na nie wspiął, Peter włożył mu różdżkę w oko i zeskoczył. Zdezorientowany Reekster chcąc skoczyć, uderzył się o gałąź, a wtedy Peter uderzył w niego zaklęciem ''Incarcerous. ''Pnącza oplotły wilkołaka i dusiły go, aż w końcu spadł z drzewa bez życia. Flitwick pochwalił Understuffa, że tak właśnie powinien walczyć prawdziwy krukon. Wtedy George Weasley uderzył jakimś zaklęciem w trolla, a potworowi nagle zaczęły znikać ręce, potem tułów i głowa, aż w końcu z groźnej kreatury zostały nogi, które wpadły do małefo jeziorka, w którym leżał martwy mały troll. Jeden z gryfonów, Janeth Williams został ranny podczas walki z trollem i teraz leżał na ziemi, pilnowany i opatrywany przez Angelinę Johnson. W końcu Angelina ze łzami w oczach podniosła głowę i szepnęła ,,nie żyje", po czym zaniosła się doniosłym płaczem. Na górze tymczasem rozgrywał się zacięty pojedynek między Lenbirem a Hrebbą. Sowa Moody'ego dzielnie walczyła, ale podrapana w końcu padła martwa na ziemię. Z powrotem w Hogwarcie i podróż do domu Po powrocie do Hogwartu zdali relację z incydentu Dumbledore'owi. Harry powrócił z martwym Cedrikiem i zdał dyrektorowi dokładne sprawozdanie z tego, co zobaczył. Okazało się też, że Alastor Moody to tak naprawdę był przebrany śmierciożerca, a prawdziwy Moody był uwięziony w magicznym kufrze. Owemu śmierciożercy wyssali duszę wysłani przez Korneliusza Knota dementorzy, a Barty Crouch Sr został zabity podczas tego wieczoru, kiedy oni byli w lesie. Później został zrobiony pogrzeb Cedrika Diggory'ego i Janetha Williamsa. Dumbledore na zakończeniu roku obwieścił wszystkim, że Cedrika zabił Lord Voldemort. Część uczniów nie wierzyła w jego powrót, w tym Peter. Raf natomiast widział Czarnego Pana i uwierzył Dumbledore'owi i Harry'emu. Później pogodził się z Luną i wrócił do domu. Rok czwarty Na Grimmauld Place 12 i w pociągu do Hogwartu Pewnego dnia w lecie po Rafa przyszedł jego wujek, należący do niedawno powstałego Zakonu Feniksa. Polecieli na miotle do kwatery głównej, Grimmauld Place 12. na miejscu spotkał starszych od niego gryfonów, Freda, Rona i George'a Weasleyów oraz Hermionę Granger. Wujek Rafa poprosił Albusa Dumbledore'a o oficjalne pasowanie krukona na członka Zakonu. Profesor zgodził się, ponieważ wiedział, jak umiejętnie radził sobie z trollami na poprzednim roku. Później przyleciał i Harry Potter. Kilka dni później pod eskortą aurorów dostał się na peron 9 3/4. Tam zapoznał Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę z Luną. Dolores Umbridge thumb|left|102px|Dolores UmbridgeGdy dojechali, okazało się, że przed Hogwartem krąży Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot, rozmawiając (a właściwie krzycząc) z Dumbledore'em. Świat podzielił się na takich, co wierzyli w powrót Voldemorta i takich, co nie wierzyli w niego, śmiali się z ,,naiwnych" Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego oraz wierzyli w bzury wypisywane w ,,Proroku Codziennym". Na rozpoczęciu roku mowę Dumbledore'owi przerwała nowa nauczycielka OPCM-u, Dolores Umbridge. Całą ubrana na różowo wygłosiła bardzo nudną mowę, Raf od razu jej nie polubił. Później poszli do swoich dormitoriów. Lekcja z Dolores i Projekt o Fasolkach Bertiego Botta Potem, kilka dni później, Umbridge miała pierwszą lekcję z czwartoroczniakami. Dostali książki ,,Teoria Obrony Magicznej-stopień 0" i powiedziała, że nie będzie zajęć z praktyki na jej lekcjach. Peter chciał zaprotestować, wtedy Dolores odjęła Ravenclawowi 10 punktów. Raf ją znienawidził. Po lekcji, postanowił żę rozejrzy się z Luną po uczniach, w ramach ich nowego projektu: Wpływ Fasolek Bertiego Botta na Nargle. Przechodząc obok pokoju ślizgonów, zauważył ich dawny wróg Rafa, Arktus Lestrange i zaczął się wyśmiewać z nich, twierdząc, że są zakochaną parą i spytał, kiedy ślub. Ze ślizgonów do ich projektu przystała jedna osoba - trzecioroczny Eleanor Greengrass. Gdy doszli do dormitorium gryfonów, spotkali dwóch sympatycznych piątoklasistów z Gryffindoru - Tima i Isabelle Blacków. Gryfoni grzecznie odmówili, ale obiecali, że pomogą im zbierać fasolki. Gwardia Dumbledore'a Kilka miesięcy później stał się koszmar - Dolores Umbridge została wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu i wprowadziła różne koszmarne zakazy. Harry Potter stworzył organizację zwaną Gwardią Dumbledore'a, w której uczniowie, mieli nauczyć się prawdziwych zaklęć obronnych. Raf i Luna wpisali się na listę, również Peter po wielu dowodach uwierzył w powrót Voldemorta i zapisał się. Przez pierwsze dni było dobrze-kolegowali się z innymi studentami i nauczyli się wielu nowych zaklęć. ,,Ravenclaw, minus pięć punktów" Pewnego dnia Luna sporządziła notatki dotyczące projektu. Tim i Isabelle oddali im większość swoich fasolek. Luna powiedziała, że trzeba znaleźć nargle, jednak wtedy zauważył ich prefekt i wróg Rafa, Arktus Lestrange. Podszedł do nich i powiedział: ,,Cahe, minus pięć punktów za szemranie z Pomyluną, kolejne minus pięć za podkochiwanie się w niej, a minus dziesięć za bycie MIESZAŃCEM". Na wieść o drugim Luna się zarumieniła, a reakcją na trzecią kwestię było wyciągnięcie różdżki przez Rafa. Jednak krukon w porę się opanował i tylko spławił ślizgona słowami ,,Zjeżdżaj, Lestrange". Zniesmaczony ślizgon odszedł, a Raf powiedział Lunie, żeby nie przejmowała się bzdurami wygadywanymi przez Arktusa. Ucieczka z Azkabanu Kilka miesięcy później w ,,Proroku Codziennym" znalazło się ogłoszenie o masowej ucieczce z Azkabanu. Wśród ...........drfhgfh.jpg|Nagłówek ,,Proroka" Bellatriks Lestrange w Azkabanie.jpg|Bellatriks Lestrange w Azkabanie ....FFSDFFSDs.jpg|Antonin Dołohow w Azkabanie zbiegów byli Antonin Dołohow, Augustus Rookwood oraz Bellatriks, Rudolf i Rabastan Lestrange'owie. To nazwisko coś Rafowi przypominało. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że są to rodzice i wuj Arktusa. Postanowił trochę mu dopiec. Powiedział mu ,,Ej, Lestrange, chyba masz kłopoty rodzinne!". Zmieszany ślizgon uciekł do swojego dormitorium. Raf krzyknął za nim: ,,Wesołych Świąt w Azkabanie! Pozdrów rodziców! I nie licz na nic, już Moody się nimi zajmie!". Brygada Inkwizycyjna rujnuje wszystko Na kolejnym spotkaniu GD, uczono się wyczarowywać patronusa. Rafowi udało się to jako jednemu z pierwszych. Zachariasz Smith śmiał się, że patronusem Rafaela jest krowa. Lunie udało się wyczarować zająca. Wtem ktoś wysadził drzwi do pokoju życzeń. Była to Dolores Umbridge wraz z Brygadą Inkwizycyjną, w tym Arktusem Lestrange'em. Krótka wymiana zdań ukazała prawdziwego sprawcę; dwa lata starszą od Rafa krukonkę, Mariettę Edgecombe. Raf rzucił paroma zaklęciami w Arktusa, jednak bardziej doświadczony ślizgon odbił je i unieruchomił krukona. Potem poszedł wraz z Harrym do gabinetu dyrektora, który skłamał, że podpuścił Harry'ego do stworzenia GD. Później uciekł, pokonując Kingsleya Shacklebolta, Dawlisha oraz Korneliusza Knota. Dolores Umbridge jakoś utrzymała się na nogach. Raf podsłuchał rozmowę członków ZF, ponieważ Dumbledore nie pozwolił mu w niej uczestniczyć i wiedział, że Kingsley Shacklebolt tak naprawdę jest po ich stronie. Później poszli na lekcje, a Dolores została dyrektorem. Testrale Kilka dni później Raf, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hermiona, Harry i Ron zostali przyłapani na kontaktowaniu się z Syriuszem Blackiem przez kominek Umbridge. Brygada Inkwizycyjna była na miejscu, a Dolores poszła za Hermioną i Harrym do Zakazanego Lasu. Reszta pokonała BI, Rafowi udało się oszołomić Grahama Montague'a i oszpecić Pike'a. Potem spotkali się z Hermioną i Harrym na moście. Harry chciał polecieć do Ministerstwa, ponieważ miał wizję, w której Lord Voldemort torturuje Syriusza. Postanowili polecieć na Testralach, dziwnych latających czarnych koniach. Niektórzy nie mogli ich zobaczyć, bo nie widzieli niczyjej śmierci. Rafael mógł widzieć te stworzenia, ponieważ w zeszłym roku widział umierającego Janetha Williamsa. Gdy dochodzili, dogonił ich Arktus Lestrange z BI. Raf znudził się ciągłymi pojedynkami z nim, jednak stanął do walki. Ze zadziwiająca precyzją wymierzał zaklęcia. W końcu znudził się i posyłając Furnunculus w stronę Arktusa wsiadł na Testrala. Polecieli do Ministerstwa. Nikt nie zauważył, że za nimi przyleciał ktoś jeszcze... W Ministerstwie Magii Był to Arktus Lestrange. Wszyscy, pojedynkując się, wysiedli z testrali. Weszli do jakiejś sali, gdzie było mnóstwo przepowiedni. Nagle krukoni i gryfoni zostali powaleni na ziemię przez regał z przepowiedniami. Popchnęli go śmierciożercy, w tym rodzice i wuj Arktusa. Zauważyli, że żeby ich ratować nieuważnie zabrali się za GD sympatyczni gryfoni, Tim i Isa Blackowie. Teraz i oni byli pod przepowiedniami. Arktus przytulał się do matki. Wtedy GD zaczęło uciekać, jednak Raf postanowił zostać. Wtedy Arktus posłał w thumb|Averyniego oszałamiacza. Bellatriks Lestrange domyśliła się, że to Raf właśnie Arktusowi dokuczał, więc zaczęła posyłać w jego stronę zaklęcia uśmiercające. Raf w ucieczce dogonił GD i razem z nimi wpadł do sali ze schodkami, w której środku stała groźnie wyglądająca mglista zasłona. Przepowiednia, po którą wszyscy się tu wybrali, leżała w ręku Lucjusza Malfoya. Rafa rozbroił brodaty śmierciożerca zwany Averym. Wszyscy zostali rozbrojeni przez śmierciożerców, oprócz Harry'ego, który szarpał się z Lucjuszem o przepowiednię. Przybycie Zakonu Feniksa Nagle na miejsce aportowało się pięć osób: Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, (prawdziwy) Szalonooki Moody, Syriusz Black, wcześniej uważany za przestępce, oraz niezdarna Nimfadora Tonks z Zakonu Feniksa. Kingsley wziął przepowiednię, a Syriusz Black uderzył Lucjusza w głowę. Kingsley rzucił przepowiednię Nimfadorze Tonks, a ta ledwo złapała ją, a potem upuściła i rozbiła. Wściekły i zdeterminowany Raf rzucił Cruciatus na Avery'ego, a potem strzelił Avada Kedavra, lecz nie trafił. Moody z daleka pogratulował mu. Później Rafa zaatakował Arktus Lestrange. Pojedynkowali się, a Raf był o krok od rzucenia Arktusem o ścianę, lecz ten zacruciatusował go, a Raf w skutku zemdlał. Obudził go jednak chwilę później rozdzierający krzyk trzech osób - Tima, Isy i Harry'ego. Okazało się, że Bellatriks, czyli mama Arktusa Lestrange, zabiła Syriusza Blacka wrzucając go za tą zasłonę. Raf skorzystał z okazji i popchnął jakiegoś śmierciożercę, jednak ten się utrzymał i oszołomił Rafa. Ostatnie, co ten zobaczył, to to, że śmierciożercy ręka ląduje w zasłonie kopnięta przez Remusa Lupina. Koniec roku Później Raf obudził się w Hogwarcie. Okazało się, że wszyscy tamtejsi śmierciożercy zostali wtrąceni do Azkabanu, a Umbridge została odwołana. Ministrem został auror Rufus Scrimgeour, a Knot złożył abdykację. Później Raf zdał egzaminy i wrócił do domu. Rok piąty Apelacja nowego Ministra W roku 1996, pod koniec wakacji, Raf i jego wuj poszli na apel nowego Ministra Magii, Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Wygłosił on niezwykle poruszającą mowę o solidarności społeczeństwa czarodziejów i o planach które ma. To zwiększyło wśród ludzi poparcie dla niego, ale Raf czuł co do ministra dziwną niechęć. Powrót do Hogwartu Także wujek odstawił Rafaela na peron. W pociągu spotkał Lunę, Harry'ego i Ginny. On, Luna i Ginny w tym roku powinni zdawać SUM-y. Harry poszedł na przeszpiegi do przedziału Malfoya - nie wrócił. Gdy wysiadali, Luna i Raf postanowili wrócić się po Harry'ego. Okazało się, że biedak leżał przykryty pod peleryną-niewidką. Uczta powitalna Na uczcie przedstawiono grono nauczycielskie. Na Ceremonię Przydziału niestety Raf się spóźnił. Okazało się, że Snape przejmie stanowisko nauczyciela OPCM-u, a eliksiry przejmie Horacy Slughorn. Na jedzeniu niepostrzeżenie Harry dosiadł się do Rafa i Luny. Podzielił się z nimi przypuszczeniami nt. zatrudnienia jako Śmierciożerców Dracona Malfoya i Arktusa Lestrange. Raf mu nie uwierzył. Pierwsze lekcje Jedną z pierwszych lekcji jakie piątoklasiści mieli, był OPCM ze Snape'em. Nauczyciel faworyzował Malfoya bardziej niż zwykle. Następne lekcje poszły mu bardzo dobrze - na eliksirach Slughorna udało mu się wywalczyć butelkę amortencji dla siebie. Tajemnicze zachowania Dumbledore'a Pewnego razu, gdy Raf i Peter trenowali zaklęcia na błoniach, zobaczyli Dumbledore'a wymykającego się z zamku. Biegł w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Krukoni postanowili śledzić go. Skradali się za nim, kiedy zniknął w Zakazanym Lesie. Peter doszedł do wniosku, że Dumbledore deportował się. Raf jeszcze długo się zastanawiał co się stało. Nabory do drużyny Quidditcha Pewnego dnia kapitan drużyny Quidditcha krukonów, Cho Chang, ogłosiła nabory do drużyny. Raf był jednym z wielu chętnych. Ze zgłoszonych rozpoznał Michaela Cornera, Irrestesa Mystre'a, Anthony'ego Goldsteina oraz Zeke'a Newbie'a. Raf, Irrestes, Zeke oraz Michael się dostali. Cho przydzieliła Rafa na rezerwowego obrońcę. Mystre został ścigającym, Michael Corner także, a Zeke Newbie pałkarzem, co było dziwne zważając na to, że Newbie nie ukończył nawet 13 lat. Treningi i dziwne rzeczy W Hogwarcie zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Profesor Slughorn zaczął się niespokojnie zachowywać. Harry Potter chodził na zajęcia u Dumbledore'a, który nadal czasem wymykał się z zamku. W tym czasie Cahe poszedł na swój pierwszy trening. Siedział na ławce, jednak poprzedni obrońca został sfaulowany przez kogoś z trybun - dostał zaklęciem bujnego owłosienia. Raf musiał gothumb|Ronnie Oldfield na meczu zastąpić. Grał dość dobrze, nie zatrzymał tylko dwóch strzałów Irrestesa Mystre'a. Kilka dni potem zdarzyło się znowu coś dziwnego - Katie Bell została trafiona jakąś klątwą i wylądowała w Św. Mungu. Mecz z Hufflepuffem W końcu Ravenclaw musiał zagrać pierwszy mecz drugi mecz w sezonie (pierwszy był z Gryffindorem, ale Raf nie mógł wtedy grać) - mecz z Hufflepuffem. Kapitanem puchonów był Ronnie Oldfield - szóstoklasista. Na meczu niestety poprzedni obrońca został sfaulowany. Raf musiał go zastąpić. Wszyscy grali bardzo dobrze, póki Ronnie Oldfield nie skupił się na Rafie. O mało co go nie sfaulowałm a gdy ten spadł z miotły Oldfield strzelił dwa gole. Rafa przeniesiono do Skrzydła Szpitalnego gdzie dzień później dowiedział się, że Cho Chang jednak złapała znicza i Ravenclaw wygrał 10 punktami przewagi. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Auror Kategoria:Półkrwi Kategoria:Ravenclaw Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu